


Companion

by LittleSpoole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Companions, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Firefly AU, Masturbation, Oral, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Mild Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, more to come - Freeform, not as bad as it sounds, reader friendly, sub dom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: A Companion is a skilled, well-educated and well-respected member of a guild of professional courtesans/entertainers, somewhat similar to oiran. - Firefly AUIt was Burnie's idea to hire you after several other large companies hired companions for their offices. They helped keep stress down, lower distractions, raised productivity... all that jargon to say that it was now you JOB to have sex with beautiful people at their bidding. Who would call for your services next?Can be consumed as a series of one-shots, minimal plot.  You don't have to know anything about firefly beyond that quote to enjoy this work. For more info, please see http://firefly.wikia.com/wiki/Companion%27s_Guild





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> If an individual in this work has a partner in real life, this work assumes they do not. This is not meant to be a fetishization of cheating or sex work and is just intended to be some fun. Leave requests in the comments PLEASE!

You knew when you got hired that it had been for more than your impressive background. The way every interview had those bigs eyes, long stares, and fumbled words told you that you were very welcome at the company. Had you been any less confident in your abilities, this might have bothered you. But you knew just how attractive your co-workers were going to be. After years of watching Rooster Teeth content, the idea of receiving those needy stares was just another perk. It was certainly going to be interesting.

It had been Burnie’s idea to embrace this new corporate trend, you has heard. He was always one to take care of his employees, and if this was a good enough idea for Google, Twitter, and several other rising moguls, he might as well give it a shot. And you came highly recommended.  He was always an early adopter, after all. 

Your first day was coming up. You had moved, signed the papers, and were just waiting for the day to roll along. You were nervous. No, excited? You weren’t quite sure. But the Day was going to come. So you might as well get ready. 

You had an outfit ready, a perfect mesh between sexy and professional. You looked at it, hung up in your snug bathroom. It was a red blouse that drooped just enough in the front and a black pencil skirt. You knew it was a casual company, but you thought it best to put off the sweats and old band tees until you had cemented your place in the company. You took a deep breath, smoothed out the collar on the shirt, and turned off the light. It was time for bed. 

 

You took your car to work a half hour early. You drifted along the back Austin roads listening to a playlist that helped you feel confident. Despite you assurance given to you many times over, you worried about their reactions. All of them. Was this the right move? Moving hundreds of miles away for a strange job that didn’t exist a decade ago and might not exist in another? It was bold. You reminded yourself. You are bold.

The parking lot was already very near full. It was 8 AM. You had been told there would be a company meeting to introduce you, among other things, at 8:15. You parked, grabbed your coffee, and headed inside. The distinctive click of your administrative heels kept time as you hummed the last track from your playlist. 

You swiped your ID at the door and peaked into the bungalow. You saw a few people milling about, but it seemed everyone was moving towards one room in the back. There were a lot of people already. 

_ Shit. shit shit shit shit shi-  _

You walked briskly into the one stall bathroom nearby and hoped no one noticed you. You looked in the mirror again. You assured yourself the lipstick was not off-kilter, your eyeliner was just fine, you look fine, just get in there. 

You paused and centered yourself. Remember how they made you feel in those interviews, how much you felt more than wanted. You pushed up your boobs and gave a quick smirk to the mirror. _Knock em dead_. 

You unlocked the bathroom door and saw now that no one was there. The clock read 8:16. You jaunted over to the meeting room and as you got closer you could hear that familiar, dominant voice say -

“Now listen, she may be nervous, so please guys just be nice. There are a lot of changes happening around here, and she is certainly one of them, so let’s all welcome her warmly and workplace-appropriately when she gets here-”

You had stopped in the doorway when Burnie looked and saw you. His words caught in his throat at the sight of you. As the others turned, you got a similar reaction from everyone in the room. You smiled widely.

“Sorry to be late.” You glanced around. You started to fear ~~and hope~~ they might jump you all at once. 

“No, no no no!” Burnie exclaimed. The only thing to distract them all from you was how very flustered Burnie seemed to be. “Ahm, everyone, please welcome [Y/N], our own… well, uh, our first ever… hum…”

“Companion.” You smiled at him and he looked so, so weak. You looked around at their eager, wanton, confused faces. This was going to be great. 


	2. Burnie Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave requests in the comments or on my blog at theifbaby.tumblr.com

You weren’t shocked when Burnie was the first to send out a message. You had been set up in a cosy office with dim lights and such, but more importantly was a direct message line. It was only one way, no personal message, it acted just as a tool. Someone in need would press a send button in an email chain, and you would see who and where. You had been typing up a script when you heard the first chime. 

**Burns, Burnie - Sent 11:35 AM , Office**

You smiled and stood, checking your appearance in the mirror nearby. You had started to wonder if any was going to use this new service. You walked calmly in the direction of Burnie’s office. Part of your job rested heavily on discretion, otherwise people would be nervous that they would be ridiculed for using it. You made a point to keep your head down and not sway your hips as much. You were less noticeable that way. 

As you walked up to his door, you steadied yourself. Despite the fact that this was your job, you couldn’t help how much you had wanted Burnie outside of being his professional companion. That was the beauty of this new line of work; Everyone you wanted, wants you.

You knocked on the door. Even through the wood, you could hear him jump. 

“Y-yeah, It’s unlocked.” His voice was gruff. You opened it and entered. He was sitting at his desk chair, his laptop open to a script, pages of documents were everywhere. It was clear why he had called you.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Burns…” You closed the door behind you and leaned against the wall. 

He sucked in a deep breath as he looked you up and down. “Burnie is fine, please.” He smiled up at you. “You look fantastic.”

You smiled and thanked him. “But this is about you.” You walked to his couch and sat down. “Join me, come tell me what’s bothering you.” 

He smiled, nervous. "Aren't we just supposed to uh, y'know..."

"A companion's duty is not just to the body of her clients," You smiled and recited the old verse. "But to their heart and mind as well."

He shrugged, stood, and walked to you, laying back on the couch as you perched on the edge. “It’s just… I have a lot on my plate, you know? I feel like I’m sprinting to keep up, I feel like I’m phasing myself out of the company I built, and it scares me. And not to mention I go home to an empty fucking house, with - when did your hand get there?”

It was now that he noticed you were palming his cock through his pants.His face went immediately red as you smiled at his flusters. “Just keep talking. What script are you working on?” 

His eyes fluttered upwards as you kept rubbing, feeling him grow underneath you. “I.. I… It’s just a short… Uhm, it opens with Matt and Joel, and they’re both talking about a game, b-but… ah… Jesus…” By this point you had unzipped his pants, but not anything more. You looked at him, his eyes full of fire. Without a word, you slipped onto your knees in front of him and undid the button at his waist. He watched you with hooded eyes as you pulled his length out from his boxers, pumping it slowly in your hands.

“It sounds very interesting…” You hummed as you pressed your lips to his tip. He hissed and moved his hand to your hair, not quite moving you yet, just trying to hold on to something. 

“Yeah?” He laughed a little, but it was cut off by as gasp as you took nearly all of him into your mouth. He was about average in length, but he was exceptionally girthy. You could barely fit him in your mouth as you bobbed, his hands tightening in your hair. He started to buck into your mouth as you got a rhythm going. His groans were muffled, and you knew he was holding back. The would not do. 

You popped off and told him “Let go, Burnie. Moan for me.” 

That just about threw him over the edge. He was fucking your mouth, moaning loudly and shouting your name. His palm pressed your mouth down to where he wanted you, and you employed your tongue against his shaft, your hand caressing the soft spot behind his balls. Quickly enough he came, sputtering into your mouth with force. You finished him off and sat back on your heels, watching him. After a moment he smiled at you and tucked himself away, as you had cleaned him off already. 

“This was an excellent idea.” He smiled. “I won’t make you stay for cuddles.” He laughed.

“I’m here for whatever you need.” You looked up at him with knowing eyes. 

He considered for a moment, then beckoned you next to him with a turn of his head. You curled up under his arm as he caught his breath. 

“So this short, right?” He laughed, and you smiled. 


	3. Gray Haddock

You were spinning in your office chair when you hear the tiny beeps of your service call. You looked up, dizzy, and read the request. 

**Haddock, Gray - sent 12:34 PM, office (Note: come at 2)**

You smiled and sat back again. You had some time to plan, then. Gray was an exceptionally busy man, but he was always so laid back. You tried to imagine how long it must have taken him to send the request. You liked the idea of him thinking of you. You spun a few more time. What would Grey like? And what was he looking for?

You stopped spinning and looked at your computer. There was a second ding

**Haddock, Gray, sent 12:40 PM, MO office (Note: ASAP)**

You scrunched your nose at it, confused. You shot a text to Barbra. 

“It probably means the Motion Capture office. I’ll avoid it for the next… what, he needs an hour? Actually, don;t tell me.” Babs shot back.

Huh. 

You made your way across stage 5 to the remote local of the motion capture room. You opened the door to the booth to see tall, lean Gray leaning against the second door into the closed off stage room. 

“[Y/N]...” he groaned. “Nice of you to stop by.”

You smiled and played with a strand of hair as you approached him. “Anything, for you.”

He rolled his eyes playfully. “Something tells me you say that to all your clients?” 

“Companions.” You corrected. “And you’d be wrong.” You craned your neck to kiss him, and he hungrily accepted. His hands floated to the side of your face as he nipped at your lips. Then he pulled back and, without his eyes leaving yours, opened the door next to him.

“Please,” he whispered. “Step into my office.”

You chuckled and obliged. Inside the recording space, Gray had set up an air mattress. Clearly, he had planned for this. You turned to him to await instructions. 

“Go ahead and lie down.” He nodded at you with a smirk as he leaned back, slowly undoing his belt. “Get those jeans off.”

You liked him. He knew what he wanted. There was nothing worse than trying to guess what someone wanted, especially when it came to sex. You were happy to follow his commands. You knelt down on the edge of the mattress, then rolled onto your back, making sure he watched as you undid the button and zipper on your jeans. His tongue flicked across his lips as he knelt as well, steady as the foot of the mattress. He reached for the cuffs of your jeans and tugged slightly, revealing the top of your panties. He eyed them and continued until the pants were all the way off. You wrapped your arms behind your head so you could watch the show. 

“You look amazing.” he breathed as he sank to your belly, leaving fluttering kisses up and down it. You shivered at the cold, but he loved it. Little bumps arose along the lines he traced with his lips. He pressed a kiss onto your panties, and you could feel you had soaked through to him. He smiled up at you. “God, you’re wet, huh? That makes my job a little easier…”

He pulled down your panties without taking them off and gave two long laps at your lips. The heat of his breath was phenomenal against the cold open air. He was dreadfully slow, however, and after a short time, you found yourself bucking towards his lips.

_ Steady, you told yourself, you’re a goddamn professional. _

Gray pulled up, lips slick with, well,  _ you _ , and planted a kiss above your pussy again. He then leaned back on his knees and produced a condom. “This is covered in your, uh, contract or whatever, right?”

“Even if it wasn’t,” you moaned “I want you bad enough.” 

You reveled at the way his eyes rolled back as you said it. Since he was already in his boxers, he quickly yanked them off and applied the condom to his aching, erect cock. He gave himself a few quick strokes before hunching over you. One hand was next to your head and the other he used to align himself with your hole. When he pressed the tip to you, he growled “You wanted this, huh? How badly?”

You stared back at him with a wanton expression. “I want you to fuck me.” You whispered. That was all he needed. Gray, the gentleman, pushed in slow enough as to let you open and adjust to his size. You winced a moment as he filled you up, egregiously aware of just how big he was. After a moment for you to adjust, he pumped slowly back and forth, grunting at the resistance your opening gave. 

“God, yes…” he moaned. You saw the same expression you had seen so many times in these men; restraint. You had to push him a little farther.

“Is this what you always wanted?” You moaned, loud enough to breach the thin recording room walls “To have a sweet, tight fuck-toy like me?” You saw some of his resolve shake as his mouth opened, a strangled “ughk” would have to be a yes.

“Yeah? Yeah?” You raised your voice in pitch “You like that? You like my tight pussy around your hard cock, Gray?”

He pounded you harder, faster. “Say… say my name again.”

“You want me to scream for you, Gray? You want me to make the whole office know you own me?” 

“Yes…”

“You want me to take your cock like a good little slut?”

“Yes!”

“You want me to make you cum, Gray?”

“Aghug!” He cried out, and you could feel him explode inside you. He battered you with a few more hard, needy pumps as you came as well, riding out the shared wave. After a moment, he collapsed, nearly literally, next to you. It was a messy scene, and your shirt was thoroughly soaked through with sweat. 

“Jesus… fuck.” he panted. “You’ll be the death of me. This whole idea was insane. 20 years ago, hell, a year ago we both would have been fired for a stunt like this.” He looked over at you, suddenly sheepish. “Do you think they heard?”

“That’s just good advertising for me.” You smiled back at him. 

“Well, I should get to cleaning this up-”

“Mr. Haddock.” You sat up before he could, placing a hand on his chest. “It is a companion’s duty to attend to these sorts of matters. Please, I will pick up this mattress.”

“But I set it up, just let me…”

“You have your job here,” you smiled. “And this is mine. Besides, I should probably know where this goes. I may need it again.” 


	4. Josh Flanagan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feauturing sub!josh, orgasm denial, and sub/dom play

You had taken to wandering around the various sets when you didn’t have any requests. You had set your phone to notify you when one came in, but you would have to go back to your computer to see the details. Confidentiality sake. You had n’t heard a ping or beep for over an hour as you meandered through the various productions. You had caught a few longing glances, but your job wasn’t to just satisfy everyone just because they needed to get their dick wet. Your job was to keep own stress, you be of service to those who truly needed you. That was what set your profession and prostitutes apart. At least, that was what you always said. 

You came around the corner from the kitchen and saw several people preparing a shot of Burnie. He was in a lab coat you recognized from one of the early Immersion videos, speaking to Josh. After a quick bant, you watched Burnie take a few steps back and find his light. He looked around set for a moment, then his eyes caught onto you. He smiled and his cheeks were a soft crimson. You gave a small wave and leaned into the wall.

“Action!” Josh commanded. You shivered at his tone. 

Burnie addressed the camera and walked slowly. “And just like in The Stanley Parable, we have speakers to simulate the Narrator’s voice. The question is can you make your own choices when someone else is always telling you what you’re going to do-”

There was a sudden screech from the speakers, and everyone including you moved to cover their ears. 

“Cut!” Josh yelled again. “What the fuck was that?”

“There was interference between another mic,” Patrick yelled from off-set. “I think someone must have flipped one on? I don’t know.” 

“Who the hell else has a mic?” Josh demanded of the company. “Okay… let’s go again. Patrick, can you reset the audio?”

“Yeah, hold up.” She yelled back. 

You watched him in fascination. Josh was really good at hiding stress, but not quite good enough to hide it from your knowing eyes. That was the thing about companion training; you could never really turn it off. You watch his hands flick in and out of fists as he waited for the all clear. 

“Ready when you are!” Patrick shouted again. 

“You good?” He asked Burnie. He nodded, then Josh yelled “Action!” 

“And just like in The Stanley Parable, we have speakers-” Again he was cut off by the awful wailing. 

“Fucking christ!” Josh yelled. That’s when Patrick came into view. 

“Josh, I’m sorry, I found the issue. The speaker has a loose sub. I’m going to need an hour to patch it.” he looked worrisome. 

“Jesus…” It was easy to hear the agitation in Josh’s voice. “Everyone. We’re done here. Take the day. Pat, just have it fixed for tomorrow…” And with that, he stalked off towards his office. You took a tentative step forward out of instinct, then remembered you hadn’t been called. You wondered what to do when you felt Burnie watching you. You made eye contact with him, and he nodded. He needed it. 

You took off after Josh. 

“What?!” Joshed yelled at the knock on his door. You chose to open it instead of explaining why you were there. Inside, he was hunched over his desk, clearly still mad. When he saw you, his expression lifted from mad to confused, embarrassed to hopeful.

“Oh, h-hey. I, uh, I didn’t call for you, you might be looking for Aaron-

“I saw what happened on set.” His face went red again.

“Oh, fuck.” He looked away from you. “So, you saw me be an asshole, huh? Great first impressions.”

“I saw you were stressed, frustrated.” You placed a soft hand on his shoulder, hovering above his cotton tee. “And you know, it is my job to help with that.”

He stood up straight and looked you up and down. “Alright…” He looked around at the space. “How do we do this?” 

You glanced around as well. His office was significantly smaller than Burnie’s, with no couch or really massive space to speak of. You considered getting the air mattress, but he clearly did not want anyone knowing what was about to happen, and dragging a queen mattress from stage 5 would make that pretty clear. You stepped past him and pushed his chair into his desk. There was enough floor space for one of you to lay, at best. You sat down with your back to his wall, cross-legged. 

“Please,” you motioned. “Lay down, on your back, and rest your head in my lap.”

He stared at you for a moment. Then he gave in. With a few soft grunts, he made his way down, flipped onto his back, and slowly settled back into your lap. His gleaming eyes stared up at you and he managed a smile, which you returned. 

“Close your eyes.” You whispered as you place the tips of your middle and index fingers on his temple. His eyes fluttered shut and a small moan escaped him as you began to massage his temples. 

“Tell me about today, Mr. Flannagan.” You were soft spoken.

“Oh, it’s just Josh.” He chuckled. “I guess, this morning was tense already. None of the investors picked up my writing project, so it got shelved.Then I just had so many emails, and texts, and calls and not one of them opened with ‘hey man, hope you’re doing well!’. I guess when the speaker popped out there I just sorta… it all balls up, you know? It all, all the little problems stick to each other, and I hate it. So I let it out on them, which sucks, and I feel even worse after…”

“I see…” you moved your hands to his neck now, pressing lightly as you massaged. “And what makes you the most stressed?”

“I guess…” He pondered that. “I guess the leadership. I like to be in change especially when it’s my writing, my projects. But there is so much resting on me, all the time. I’m always making the calls, always calling the shots..”

“Do you want to be in charge right now?” You lowered your voice to a sultry tone. 

Josh took a sharp breath but tried to hide it. He opened his eyes to see yours watching him. “No, ma’am.” You smiled. You had cracked the code. 

“Good boy.” You pressed a kiss to his forehead, then to his lips. It was a little awkward, everything was upside down for you. Your hands moved now to his chest, where you pressed down on his pecs. “Take it out for me, will you?”

“Yes, ma’am.” His eyes fluttered with need as he moved to undo his belt and unzip his pants. His a shaking hand he palmed his semi-hard cock. 

“You’re already hard for me, I see.” You smiled. “Why don’t you give it a few strokes?”

His hand set to work, rubbing his shaft to the sound of your voice. You tried to keep it down. For once, it wasn’t about a sexual release or losing the shame around what you were doing, it was just about Josh. He panted as he stroked, hanging on your every word.

“Slow down, now,” you demanded and he obliged at the snap of a finger. He was totally in your control. “We want to make this last.”

His hand pumped slowly. His breath hitched as you massaged his shoulders. “Please…” he moaned. “Please…” 

“Please what, darling?” 

“Can I come, ma’am?” He groaned the words slowly.

“Would you like that? Would you like to cum for me?” 

“God yes-”

You gave him a quick, light slap on the cheek. His eyes opened in surprise, but he knew immediately what he had done “God, yes, Ma’am”

You smiled down at him. “Get going, then.”

He took off, furiously trying to relieve the tension growing inside him. The sound of skin slapping certainly did something for you, and as you could see he was getting very close.

“Stop!” You commanded, and he obeyed, although he confused himself. You rewarded his obedience, and slipped out from under his head to his hips, and pressed your lips to the tip. “Go ahead.”

He came almost immediately onto your face, groaning out loud as he did. You had done it. 

 

After a quick clean-up, you gave him a peck on the cheek and tried to leave. He grabbed your wrist as you turned. 

“Hey…” he sounded unsure. “Can… I see you again? Not just for sex?”

You smiled. “I’m only a ring away.” You hoped he’d call for you soon. 


End file.
